now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Keselowski
'Nicknames' Nikky, Nik, Juliana, Juli, Ana, Braddock, or Princess 'Early Life' Nicole was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. She grew up on his family's ranch the Triple B. The Triple B stood for Badalamenti her grandmother's maiden name, Braddock, and Bowyer her mother's maiden name. Nicole is the second youngest child and youngest daughter of Zachariah and Bethaney Braddock. She also had parents in those who worked closely with her dad on the ranch. She's also the niece of Clint Bowyer. Nicole went to the University of Tennessee and got a BFA in Studio Art with a double minor one of her minors was Theater and the other was in Classic Civilization. Nicole doesn't like Trace Johnson after his relationship with Scarlett. At eighteen Nicole got pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. Her and her boyfriend broke up, but he stayed in contact with her to help raise his son. Nicole was glad her son was happy and raised in a happy relationship, not that there was an actual relationship between Jay and herself. 'Relationship' Nicole just focused on raising her son and taking care of her family at the Ranch. Course Scarlett was being Scarlett and Nicole was sort of pissed off when Adam Sanders left before Blaine was born. About that time Nicole did something that most of her family didn't understand. She set about the adoption process. After some time Nicole was placed with two preteen girls and a preteen boy. They were eleven and Dominic was six. Dominic liked his big sisters and big brother and the four got along. Nicole was glad for her parents support through everything. That was what made everything easier. Nicole never felt trapped at the Ranch. She was also a supporter of Scarlett, Andrew, Marc, Alice, and Alan. Though Alan was a lot harder to support, but she found a way to do so. Nicole wasn't surprised when following Scarlett's mental breakdown at Hell in a Cell that Greg was sent to watch out for her. Nicole did wonder where Jack had gotten to when he disappeared towards the end 2012. She figured it was for something big. She didn't know what happened until the RAW on December 24th, 2012 course it was a taping because Nicole was at Scarlett and Phil's house with the rest of the family for Christmas. Nicole wasn't surprised Jack was there to take care of Scarlett. Nicole loved the fact her family was right there and they were together. She also thought Scarlett's girls were adorable. Being a single mom wasn't easy, but she made sure her kids were always well taken care of. She knew her family was going to Wrestlemania 29. Her dad had gotten her tickets as well as her family. Nicole decided to take Kamden and Blaine to Martinsville for Scarlett and Phil after the Hall of Fame ceremony on April 6th, 2013. She took the boys and stayed the night. She was leaving that morning when Nicole bumped into Brad Keselowski. Nicole was further embarrassed by her Uncle Clint. He talked about how pretty she was and all of that. Nicole left without a backward glance. Well following a goodbye. Nicole went back to the sight of Wrestlemania 29 and enjoyed the show. Until Scarlett told her that Brad had called and asked for her number. Nicole had no idea where this would go. Until Maia picked up Nicole's phone and called him for her. Maia had help from Guinevere on what to say, but a date was made. They were wise to make it in Nashville. That way Maia and Guinevere could dress their mother up and then send her off on her date with Brad. They drove her to the restaurant and left her there. Nicole was confused and surprised when she walked in and got seated to a table with Brad at it. It was an awkward five minutes standing in front of the hostess knowing absolutely nothing. Then a waiter walks by and asked if she was Nicole Braddock. Nicole replied in the affirmative and she was taken to an empty table set for two. The awkwardness continued as Nicole looked at the menu and tried to ignore the looks of people at other tables were giving her. The little gasps should have tipped Nicole off, but they didn't. What did was Brad clearing his throat. Down went the menu and up went the color to Nicole's cheeks. Dinner was nice and quiet and Brad had to drive her back to the Ranch since she had no car. She then invited Brad to stay in one of the guest rooms of her little house. The next morning Nicole was making breakfast when Dominic pointed out there was one extra place and asked if Grandpa was coming. Nicole shook her head and gave Dominic his omelet and proceeded to make her own. Guinevere, Maia, and Nolan had theirs already. Nicole finished her omelet and set about slowly cooking more bacon. Simply because she didn't know what Brad took on his omelet. She asked him when he walked into the kitchen. She caught her kids' reactions out of the corner of her eye. Nolan actually fell out of his chair. Guinevere was the first to shatter the silence when she asked where Brad had slept. Nicole was a teeny bit hurt at that. From there Brad and Nicole started casually dating. It was a little dates here and there. He eventually started bringing her to races. So she takes Dominic and Nolan with her. The girls sometimes go, but out of the two of them Maia likes the races more then her sister. Nicole recently had three kids placed with her. All three of them are siblings. The youngest will be thirteen and the oldest two are seventeen. All three of them suffered from different forms of abuse. Nicole isn't sure how Brad is going to take it because Nicole is going to adopted the three of them. Nicole's fears were abandoned when following Brad's Nationwide win at Richmond on September 6th, 2013. Wynter, the youngest of the three new children, was to everyone's surprise picked up by Brad and called his daughter. Nicole has a good feeling about it. They talked about it after the race when they got everyone in bed and had some time to talk. Until Wynter came in and said she needed her Daddy. Brad took that in stride and comforted her. He got Wynter back in bed to have Alec and Emma later come in and thank him because they've always looked out for their baby sister, but they couldn't do the things parents do. Like take Wynter to a father-daughter dance or a mother-daughter one. What Nicole didn't know was that got Brad thinking. 'Personal Life' Nicole is the youngest daughter and second youngest child of Zachariah and Bethaney Braddock. Nicole likes Phil. He makes her sister happy and that's all that matters. Scarlett and her family is currently not on speaking terms with Andrew. Nicole has a son with Jay de Lacey. Dominic Steven Braddock, he's fourteen. Nicole and Jay have a friendship so that Dominic has his father in his life. Nicole also has three adopted children that got placed with her at the same time. Maia Cali, Guinevere Carson, and Nolan Peter Braddock. They're almost nineteen and biological siblings. On April 7th, 2013 Nicole started a relationship with Brad Keselowski. Course her girls started it, but she's not complaining. On September 6th, 2013 Nicole and Brad got engaged. On December 18th, 2013 Brad and Nicole got married at the Quad B and had receptions in Nashville, Emporia, and Rochester Hills. Siblings: Elliot Braddock Danver (Brother) Sky Braddock Danver (Brother) Scarlett Brooks (Sister) Phil Brooks (Brother-in-law) Marc Braddock (Brother) Julia Braddock (Sister-in-law) Alice Braddock Griffiths (Sister) Barri Griffiths (Brother-in-law) Nick Nemeth (Brother-in-law) Phoebe Griffiths Nemeth (Sister-in-law) Gavin Nemeth (Brother-in-law) Catrin Griffiths (Sister-in-law) Ryan Nemeth (Brother-in-law) Andrew Braddock (Brother) Barbie Blank Braddock (Sister-in-law) Jack Braddock (Brother) Alan Braddock (Brother) Brian Keselowski (Brother-in-law) Chez (Sister-in-law) Chaleen (Sister-in-law) Charlie (Brother-in-law) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family